Sarah Ravencroft
Sarah Ravencroft was an extremely powerful, evil witch and the ancestor of the famous horror writer, Ben Ravencroft.Contents show Physical appearanceOriginally, Sarah Ravencroft appears as a beautiful young woman wearing Wiccan clothing with a necklace around her neck.But once she escaped the book, her actual real appearance was that of a very pale middle-aged woman with long white hair, wearing a lavender dress and a red pendant. PersonalityTo better convince Mystery Inc. to help him, Ben gave the false impression that Sarah was an untraditional, kind-hearted Wiccan who helped many sick people who could not afford medical treatment.But in reality, Sarah was an evil and sadistic witch with an utter lack of compassion or humane feelings. She could be ruthless to those who stood in her way, even to her own family or even descendants, as shown by her interaction with her own descendant, Ben, who was actually the person who freed her from her imprisonment. Powers and abilitiesSarah Ravencroft was arguably the most powerful and terrifying witch Mystery Inc. had ever faced, all the more so since her supernatural powers were potent and real magic. Her witchcraft enabled her to perform numerous terrible yet nonetheless-spectacular feats:Animating objects in any way she pleased and placing them under her controlProject blasts of fireEncase a victim in an unbreakable green shell of mystic energyEnlarge anything.Project a darkness that devoured any physical matter in itAs a ghost she could fly, expand her body and phase through solid matter.HistoryEarly lifeFakeSarahSarah Ravencroft as a wiccanLeonelLeonelAdded by LeonelLeonelHer descendant, Ben, lied about her completely because it hid his true evil intentions well. He portrayed her as a beautiful, pleasant-looking young Wiccan, whose kind and gentle nature led her to help many people who could not afford medical treatment.RealIn the year of 1657, Sarah used her magic to terrorize and kill innocents. Fortunately, the Wiccans (people who worked in tune with the forces of nature for healing purposes) were able to defeat Sarah by using her own magic against her - imprisoning her in her own spellbook.Scooby-Doo and the Witch's GhostCenturies later, however, her descendant from the modern world, Ben, tricked the Mystery Inc. into helping him find her spellbook. After using it to acquire new magical powers, an insane Ben proceeded to free Sarah from her prison, believing that their combined magic would make them an unstoppable force, enabling them to reign supreme over the world. However, ancestor and descendant quickly got into an argument, since Sarah rejected the idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it - "Thou hast freed me, so now I can punish the world for my long imprisonment. I shall create an era of darkness over this land". She also showed how ruthless and cruel she can be, as instead of thanking and showing gratitude to Ben, her descendant, the very one who had freed her, she warned him not to cross her path - "I care not for thy whims. Cross my path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world".Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempted to imprison Sarah back into the book, but she simply laughed in his face and said: "Thinkest thou art a Wiccan? Only a virtuous soul can imprison me", revealing that only a true, pure-hearted Wiccan can banish her. She then proceeded to trap Ben in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Velma Dinkley then got an idea. She freed the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna tried to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight, Velma convinced Thorn to read the banishing spell. Initially, she refused, but then understood that she was the only one who could stop Sarah - "You still have Wiccan blood, which means only you can read the spell that will send Sarah Ravencroft back to where she came from." Velma then sent Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to get the book. The gang tried to get the book many times, but Sarah kept transforming pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtained the book, each throwing it to another person when they got captured, until it reached Thorn. Ignorant of what was really going on, Sarah laughed, stating that "the book is useless to a mere mortal", only to be outraged when Thorn's Wiccan blood allowed her to channel the book's magic to avoid being captured by a monster tree. She then flew towards Thorn - "Nay, I'll stop thee myself!" With Velma's urging, Thorn hurriedly chanted the spell, finishing it just as Sarah's fingers grabbed the book. The spell had worked: it weakened Sarah, knocking her backwards with its incredible force, and even reversed all of the spells she had cast (as her monsters turned back to normal except the turkey, which later became Oakhaven's new "big" attraction). However, just before it sucked her in, Sarah grabbed Ben and dragged him in with her, shouting that she "won't go back alone". A burning branch fell on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). Velma, upon seeing this, solemnly said, "Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy." AppearancesDTV2. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's GhostQuotesSpell to summon Sarah"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry""Bring back one who cannot die""Let the witch who perished here""Live again and re-appear!"- Ben RavencroftSpell to banish Sarah"Ancient evil get thee hence""Only good can recompense""For the misdeeds you have done""Witch return from whence you've come!"- ThornNote: Only a true, virtuous Wiccan can activate this spell. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Movie villains Category:Monsters Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Cartoon villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Singing Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Defeats